the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Stockholm Syndrome
The Plan Jabba the Hutt slithered in the vast library that had been installed next to the throne room a few centuries before. He had never quite needed any of its contents; all he knew was that some choice visitors would be impressed by the rows and rows of holobooks. He had never thought he would come in here himsel. But today was different. The Hutt drooled. The night before, he had done what he and every Hutt worth their salt has dreamed of; he had captured Leia, princess of Alderaan and leader of the Rebellion. She had come in the dead of night to reduce her lover Solo from his rightful place on Jabba’s Wall, but he had interrupted the happy reunion. She had almost been too much, even with the ugly garb she had worn for his disguise. Her full lips, soft hair, and blemishless had awakened a deep lust in him. It had taken Jabba every ounce of his self control to not strip her bare on the spot and indulge in her full beauty. He had barely satisfied himself with a lick of her cheek before sending her off to be prepared by his droids. Her disgusted look had been nothing new to the Hutt; every slave in his possession had had that expression. As he had ruminated on that, the thought had struck him; what if he could change that? He took a holobook off a shelf. It was a manual written by Valan the Hutt, a reknowned moneylender and first patriarch the Snarv bloodline. He was not a Hutt known for brutalizing his slaves, he would weld them to himself, breaking down their individual minds until they were perfectly obedient and loyal to him. The piece was titled “Stockholm Syndrome.” The Hutt rumbled as he opened the manual. Before the night before, he would never have considered such a soft approach to slavery. But the idea of making Leia his by her own will, to see and feel her lying against him in contentment, to imagine her joyfully bouncing up and down as he made love to her....it was a chance impossible to miss. Jaboba smiled. He would start tomorrow, when the princess was brought to him. Dinner Janna sat at the far end of the table, a small aquarium of paddy frogs swimming about. The other end of the table had the usual fare for the palace's slave girls; dark breads, thin meats, and fruits. But, and Jabba checked the holocron once more, the Hutt has decided on a special note of decadence by having a goblet of the finest Huttese wine added to the course. The door suddenly clanked, a guard turning a traditional key in the hole. The Hutt perked up, his tail thumping in anticipation. He hid the holocron underneath the table. Two guards escorted Princess Leia in, and Jabba was immediately filled with desire. Once again, the dressroom has made a work of art. the princess had been stripped of the ugly armor and leather that she had made Boushh from. Now she wore a delightfully revealing bikini of red and gold. She wore not pants or a skirt, but a simple pair of golden plates from which two luxurious stretches of red silk hung. They covered her nethers and would cover her rear well enough, but Jabba already knew she had no underwear of any kind. The dresser had done work on the luscious body of Princess Leia herself, adorning her arms with gold bands and painting just the right amount of shadow under eyes. Her hair was just lovely too, arranged in a bun with a long ponytail swaying about her neck. Best of all was her neck, around which was clasped a strikingly ornate golden collar. One end of a five-foot chain was hooked to it, while the other was held by the right hand guard. The guards came closer to the table, Boeing and giving Jabba the chain. He motioned them out of the room. The Hutton eyes drank once again in Leia’s image, especially the fiery, determined, disgusted look he hoped her face would have. He desired her so badly he aches. But he had read the holocron. There were three main guidelines; show acts of kindness to make the slave more accommodating, keep the slave near oneself, and take advantage of every opportunity that happens. Today Jabba would start his quest to make the beautiful Princess Leia fall in love with him. Jabba motioned to the end of the table. “Greetings, my lovely. Please, sit. Enjoy what I have graciously provided.” The princess looked from Jabba to the food and back again, then gave in. she walked to the table, the chain giving a pleasant clink with each step, before sitting down on her bare feet. She took a bite of the bread and then could not contain herself. She devoured everything before Jabba could finish swallowing his first paddy frog. She reached for the goblet but put it down, the scent alerting her to the alcohol. Her small brown eyes averted the Hutt’s huge orange ones. She knew exactly what this perverted slug wanted. He wanted to use her as his plaything, having sent away her lover Han to the dungeon straight before her eyes and let his foul minions force her into this stupid costume. But she had to break the silence. “What do you want from me, Jabba?” She made an effort to look her captor straight in the eye. The Hutt yanked the chain lightly, earning himself a grunt from the princess. “First, my lovely, you are not to simply call me Jabba. I am your Master, and you will acknowledge me as such.” Leia lowered her gaze, as the Hutt continued. “I am older than any human alive. I have built the most vast empire in Hutt history. I have almost everything; a perfect planet, a perfect home, a perfect court. But,” he licked his lips. “I have yet to obtain the perfect slave girl. And you, my dear, are a perfect for for the role. Leia nearly choked, her head shooting straight up. "What?!" She couldn't help but shout. "You're going to keep me like this?! You'll keep me as some mere plaything?!" "No, no, no, no," Jabba chuckled. "I have much more in mind for you. You won't be a plaything to me. You will be my lover, and of your own will." His eyes glazed over. "You will see, my lovely. I am a much better fir for you than that scoundrel Solo. I can provide more love and more...pleasure than he ever could." His tail, hardened with lust, began to slap the floor. Leia couldn't muster a response. She had no idea what would be coming out of her mouth in a month's time. Assassination It was Leia's third night now of witnessing the debauchery of Jabba's palace, and it was no less overwhelming than the first. Loud, raunchy music played at an ear-splitting volume, throngs of beings danced about the court floor, and unfortunate drunks vomitted in the corners, whereupon they had to be immediately cleaned up and sent away by droids. In the very far corner of the room, Leia could just make out a Gamorrean guard thrusting into a Twi'lek dancer from behind. Worst of all, the Hutt's obsessive fixation on her never ceased no matter what happened at the parties. He kept her sitting near him at all times, and the hand that wasn't holding her chain often rubbed up and down her exposed back, making her shiver. Worse, every now and then his tongue flicked out and licked up the side of her face. It took all of Leia's willpower to not retch at the smell and texture of the Hutt's thick appendage. Jabba saw the same thing Leia saw at the corner, and rumbled. He could not believe the holocron advised waiting at least a month before having sex with a new slave, but he believed he could manage. At any rate, he had something special for tonight. Jabba let out a loud bellow, instantly silencing the room. A few motions of his hands signaled the main attraction for the night.A red-haired beauty, her body barely concealed by a blue costume, leaped into the middle of the court, every other member keeping a respectful distance. She bowed low to Jabba, and then began to dance as the music started up again. Leia watched as she kept from side to side twirling, dazzling the crowd with her hips and chest and rear. She felt Jabba rumble and place his sweaty hand on her shoulder. She realized, her guts turning to ice, that this display was supposed to clue her in on what she would be expected to do as Jabba’s slave. She hoped ever more fever fly for Luke’s arrival. The music suddenly reached its peak, and the dancer began to bow low once more. But Leia caught something in her eyes. She was still smiling, but her eyes were... Without warning, the dancer’s arm swung upward, a tiny blaster gripped in her hand. She aimed directly at Leia, who sat like a womprat in speeder lights. Jabba saw the same thing Leia saw at the same time. And he knew that no matter what the cost, he had to keep his lovely safe. He half pushed Leia out of the way, half enclosed her with his stubby arm. The blindingly fast twist for this made the obese Hutt breath hard. The blaster bolt didn’t strike Leia. It burned into Jabba’s right arm. The Hutt bellowed in pain, once again silencing the court. The dancer tried to raise the blaster again, but she was dogpiled, disarmed, and held down by several guards, one of which took the opportunity to grope her rear. Still bellowing in pain, the fat Hutt was led away on the dais for medical attention, while Leia was escorted to the palace’s master room and locked inside. She sat on her feet holding her chain with her hands. Jabba, that monstrous slug, that perverted Hutt, has saved her life. A second or two would have made a difference between life and death for her, and he had taken the burning bolt for her sake. She sat for an hour, amazed at this, before the thought came rushing back; where was Luke